Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial machine management system, an industrial machine management device, an industrial machine management method, a program, and an information storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
For example, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-147254, in regard to an industrial machine including a motor or a control device therefor, model information and manufacturing information on the industrial machine are stored and output. On the other hand, in general, a system configuration obtained by combining a plurality of industrial machines differs depending on a facility, and a user needs to manage data on settings of individual industrial machines and the like by himself/herself. In this manner, when the user manages information on the industrial machine individually, setting information and the like on the industrial machine may not be shared smoothly.